


but we don't care

by persephoneggsy



Series: I know it might be wrong AU [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Charlie is Harry's son, Established Relationship, Exes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Golden Trio Kingsman, I'm gonna hint at Choxy here so be ready for that, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, also warning Charlie's mom is a bitch, people giving Harry/Eggsy a hard time, the OFC is Charlie's mom (and Harry's ex-wife)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy have been dating for a few months now, and things are pretty good. </p><p>At least, they were, until Harry’s ex-wife came waltzing back to fuck everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idek anymore
> 
> I originally planned this for Christmas, but it got waaaaaay too long, so that's why you're only getting it now. :> Also, less smutty and more plotty than the first part. But there will be smut at the end, and a /lot/ of sexual innuendo between Harry and Eggsy.
> 
> Also a lot of this fic is partly the fault of [takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com/), aka [blackbeyond](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond), aka the Enabler.
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

 

 

Eggsy let out a small groan, reaching his hand back to tangle in Harry’s hair as the older man pulled him closer; he had a length of measuring tape wrapped around Eggsy’s waist, keeping his back flush against Harry’s front. It was obvious that what had started out innocently enough as a normal fitting had quickly devolved into yet another excuse for the two of them to go at it.

Harry dragged his lips along Eggsy’s neck, pausing only to nip at the overheated flesh near his jaw, and Eggsy grinded back against him in response.

“ _Shit,_ Harry…” the younger man murmured, tossing his head back to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek- the older man merely smiled like the lovesick fool he was and kept at it.

Suddenly, there came a sharp knock at the door to the fitting room, startling them into breaking apart, as an irate voice muffled through from the other side.

“We have other customers that go in there, Dad!” shouted Harry’s son, Charlie. “ _And_ other tailors!”

Harry blushed, loosening his hold on the measuring tape in order to let Eggsy go. He ignored his young lover’s pout and answered Charlie, his tone sheepish.

“Right. Sorry. We’ll be just another few minutes.”

“If you’re not out in five, I’m just going to send our next client in, no warning,” Charlie threatened.

Harry’s eyes grew wide, but Eggsy had to stifle a giggle.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Fucking try me.”

Not even waiting for a reprimand from his father about his language, they heard Charlie’s footsteps fade away from the fitting room. Harry turned to Eggsy and offered him an apologetic smile, but Eggsy only rolled his eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s temple, showing that he wasn’t angry in the slightest.

“He’s in a worse mood than usual,” commented Eggsy. Charlie was usually moody, at least on the days when Eggsy decided to pop into Kingsman and effectively distract Harry from getting any work done, but today he was particularly ornery.

Harry sighed, rolling up his measuring tape. “I think he’s still upset about last Thursday.”

Almost immediately, Eggsy began giggling, earning a disapproving frown from Harry.

“What?” Eggsy grinned. “Weren’t our fault that he got home early.”

“Still… We never exactly apologized.”

The younger man snorted. “Yeah, ‘cause he ran out. And _you_ wanted me to finish blowin’ ya,” he added, pointing an accusatory finger at Harry. “So who’s fault is that?”

In lieu of a proper response, Harry only shrugged, deliberately ignoring the question. He instead picked up his small notebook, with which he’d been taking notes on Eggsy’s measurements, and reviewed them. Satisfied that he had what he needed, he closed the book with a definitive _snap_ and placed it inside his jacket pocket.

“You’re going to look absolutely divine, darling,” he spoke, moving to kiss Eggsy’s forehead. To his delight, the boy flushed red and huffed. He always looked so adorable when he was flustered.

“Dunno about that,” murmured the lad. “And I still don’t like that you won’t let me pay.”

“Seeing you in a bespoke suit is all the payment I need,” he replied, patting Eggsy on the shoulder. “Besides, think of it as an early birthday present.”

At that, Eggsy raised an eyebrow, his expression now decidedly amused rather than embarrassed.

“Yeah? That better not be the only thing I’m gettin’, Haz. I got you such a _nice_ gift for your birthday and all,” he dropped his voice to a whisper, leaning in so Harry could see himself reflected in the boy’s gorgeous green eyes. Recollections of Eggsy, bare flesh, some rope, and pink lace flashed through Harry’s mind, and he smirked.

“Oh, yes. How could I _ever_ forget that?”

Eggsy tugged on his tie. “You’d better return the favor, _Mr. Hart._ I didn’t get rope burn on my wrists for nothin’.”

Harry chuckled, bending down to bestow a kiss on those pretty pink lips, but they were once more interrupted by knocking- though it was more frantic this time around. Eggsy frowned at the door.

“No fuckin’ way that was five minutes.”

Harry quirked a smile at the obvious frustration in his lover’s tone before he moved to pull the door open. Indeed, Charlie was on the other side, but instead of looking annoyed, he only looked spooked, like he’d just seen a ghost. His eyes were wide and his chest was heaving slightly, as though he’d run to the fitting rooms for some reason.

“Charlie?” Harry asked, stepping forwards with concern. “My boy, what’s wrong?”

Charlie barely gave himself time to catch his breath, speaking with a tone of urgency neither man had heard before.

“Mother’s here!”

 

* * *

 

Harry’s mentioned his ex-wife before, of course, though not in any great detail. Which was just fine for Eggsy, since it seemed like the two of them didn’t exactly get along that well, especially after the divorce. All he knew was that Harry only ever saw her if they were both attending something for Charlie’s sake- excluding his graduation, since another thing Eggsy knew about the woman was that she traveled, like, _constantly,_ and was frequently out of the country as a result.

Oh, and her name was Victoria.

But apparently Eggsy could add _‘gorgeous as all hell’_ and _‘has incredibly bad timing’_ to the list of things he knew about Victoria Hesketh, because there she was, standing in the front of the shop in an expensive designer dress and shoes like some queen on vacation. She definitely looked like she could be Charlie’s mother, with her wavy brunette locks and bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce anyone she looked at.

She smiled indulgently as Charlie and Harry came down the stairs, not taking any notice of Eggsy at all.

“Harry!” She grinned, voice as sweet as honey but smile a little too wide, showing off her perfectly white teeth. “It’s been far too long!” She stepped forward to wrap the taller man in a hug, and Eggsy felt himself tense up at the familiar gesture.

Fortunately, Harry responded stiffly, quickly breaking the embrace and stepping back a few inches to maintain some distance. He wore a polite, if somewhat forced, smile on his face. Aware of Charlie’s presence to his right, Eggsy glanced at his best friend, only to find him watching his parents nervously.

“Victoria,” said Harry, courteously.

Victoria gave him a withering look. “Oh, come on, Harry. Whatever happened to ‘Vicky’?”

Harry’s eyebrow twitched, and he frowned at her, dropping all pretense of pleasantness. “You know perfectly well I haven’t called you that since well before our divorce.”

To her credit, though, she barely reacted. Instead she only kept on the sugary-sweet smile and stepped closer, ignoring how Harry took another step back.

“I always preferred it, you know,” she purred. “But only from you.”

“Hm.” Harry quickly changed the subject. “To what do we owe the pleasure? I thought you were in Tahiti.”

“Well, I just got back!” Victoria shrugged, tossing her hair behind her back as she did so. “Is there something wrong with wanting to visit my son?” Her eyes glanced over to where Charlie and Eggsy were standing, and it seemed that she finally noticed Eggsy’s presence in the room. Her gaze swept over him, taking in the trainers and hoodie, and her lip curled up in amusement.

“And, uh, you are…?”

Eggsy jumped slightly at being acknowledged. He was barely aware of Harry walking back to him and standing in front of him protectively, like Victoria was a beast and Eggsy was prey. Charlie hurriedly moved forward to talk just as Victoria raised her eyebrow at the display.

“M-Mother, this is Eggsy,” he explained. “You know, I’ve told you about him. From university?” He looked back at Eggsy and made an urgent expression, prompting Eggsy to say something.

“… Hi,” the young man said lamely.

Victoria only appeared moderately appeased by the clarification. “Ah, yes, your… friend. I didn’t know he was also a client.”

“That was at my insistence,” cut in Harry. “We’re making him a suit as a birthday present.”

Victoria laughed at that, obviously amused. “Oh, really? My, Harry, you haven’t changed. Always so charitable.”

There was a beat, and then Harry looked incredibly incensed, as though Victoria had slighted his own person.

“Well,” he started coolly. “It has less to do with charity, and more to do with me presenting a gift to my lover.”

Victoria, Charlie, _and_ Eggsy all froze, gaping at Harry like he’d gone and grown a second head. A soft blush crept onto Eggsy’s face at the bold declaration, and Victoria looked close to fainting. Charlie was grimacing, awaiting some kind of fallout, and his mother did not disappoint.

“I… beg your pardon? Your _what?”_

“Lover. Though, I suppose ‘boyfriend’ is also an appropriate term , but it sounds so juvenile, don’t you agree?” Harry tilted his head to the side, nothing but the dark amusement in his eyes betraying how innocuous he seemed.

Victoria turned her stare on Eggsy, and then back to Harry, and back to Eggsy again. Her mouth was stuck open, until she finally regained control of herself and fixed a glare to a supremely unconcerned Harry.

“… Are you fucking kidding me, Harry?” she seethed.

He replied simply, “I am not.”

The woman scoffed, then turning to her son. “Did you know about this?”

Charlie fidgeted with his cufflinks, looking for all the world like a child about to be scolded.

“Y-Yes, Mother. It’s, uh, not exactly a new development.”

“Which you would know if you talked to your son for more than five minutes every few months,” added Harry. Victoria shot him a nasty look, but Charlie spoke up again, trying to curb a potential outburst.

“Mother, it’s alright. Nobody minds them, really-!”

“ _Alright?”_ she repeated incredulously. “It’s _shameful_ , Charlie, that’s what it is!” Charlie cringed at her tone and shut up, lowering his eyes, and that snapped Eggsy out of the stunned trance he was in.

“Now hang on, Miss,” Eggsy began, quick to jump to Charlie’s rescue.

But Victoria ignored him, going off on her own. “He’s _your_ age, for god’s sake!”

Charlie’s grimace only deepened. “Yes, but-!”

“Not to mention a, a-,” she gestured wildly at Eggsy, as though that would get her point across. Unfortunately, it did. Eggsy bristled indignantly.

“I’m what? A _chav?_ ” he asked through gritted teeth.

Victoria ‘tsked’, crossing her arms over her chest with an unimpressed look.

“Well, at least he’s self-aware,” sneered the woman. “Honestly Harry, of all the stunts you’ve pulled-!”

“ _Victoria!_ ” Harry snapped viciously.

Eggsy scowled and threw his hands up. “You know what? I don’t have to listen to this. _Fuck you._ ” He flipped her off, taking momentary delight in her scandalized expression, and stormed out of the shop. He heard Harry’s distressed, “Eggsy, wait!” and the tailor’s footsteps following him out into the cold.

Charlie had moved to step forward as well, presumably intent on following Eggsy, but the presence of his mother, who looked visibly upset and close to shrieking, held him back. He could only watch helplessly as his father followed after his best friend, and hope that things would be alright.

Harry followed Eggsy onto the street, where he stormed just a few meters away from Kingsman until Harry caught him, grabbing his arm and making him turn around. The younger man kept his gaze stubbornly to the ground, but Harry could see the unshed tears brimming in his eyes. Though he mostly just looked pissed off. Harry pulled him into a hug nonetheless.

“Darling, I’m so sorry,” he said into Eggsy’s hair. “She had no right to say those things to you.”

Eggsy sniffed, burying himself into the expensive material of Harry’s suit. “No she fuckin’ didn’t. Jesus Christ Harry, you were _married_ to that lady?”

Harry gave a humorless chuckle.

“It was a very long time ago.”

“Who the fuck does she think she is? Actin’ all superior and shit.”

“She’s always been like that. Are you alright?” Harry asked, pulling away just to peer down at Eggsy’s face. The younger man still hadn’t cried, but he looked near enough to it that Harry was still worried. But all Eggsy did was nod, rubbing at one of his eyes with his fist.

“… I’ll be fine. I just wanna go home.”

“I can go with you.”

“Nah, Haz.” Eggsy smiled up at Harry, small but reassuring. “You’ve still got a few hours left on your shift. You should go back to work, help Charlie out. I can drive home just fine.”

Harry furrowed his brows, unwilling to let Eggsy out of his sight. “But-… Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Just… pop by later, when you’re shift’s done, ‘kay?”

Harry searched his face, still appearing conflicted, before a few moments passed and he heaved a long sigh.

He and Eggsy walked back towards the shop, until they reached Eggsy’s car, which was parked out in the front. Turning to Eggsy, Harry brushed a soft kiss against his lips before he stepped back again, feeling only mildly comforted when Eggsy smiled back at him.

“I’ll see you later, then,” he said, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Harry nodded sadly. “As soon as my shift ends,” he promised.

He watched Eggsy unlock his car, get inside, and then drive away. He remained on the sidewalk outside, silently cursing Victoria in his mind, and knew that he’d have to go back inside and face her again. Harry was going to have _words_ with her, and he wasn’t quite sure he could keep up his gentleman act after witnessing her abhorrent behavior.

Sighing, Harry ran his hands through his hair before turning around to trudge back inside Kingsman.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confiding, comfort, and cuddles
> 
> uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly schmoop, tbh
> 
> i live for soap-opera-esque drama

* * *

 

 

Eggsy and Roxy sat on the couch in the living room of their shared flat; the former was curled into a tight little ball, hugging his knees to his chest, while Roxy had adopted a more relaxed pose, leaning against her friend with her legs crossed. Eggsy had just finished describing the events of earlier that day to her, and she listened with rapt attention, though her expression was nothing short of livid.

When he finished, she said only one thing: “What a _bitch.”_

Eggsy hummed listlessly, fingers plucking at the material of the couch. He was dimly aware of the television, which was on but the volume low, flashing colorful images from a cartoon.

“Honestly, it’s a wonder Charlie didn’t turn out worse,” Roxy went on, shaking her head. “Suppose we have Harry to thank for that.”

At the young man’s lack of response, Roxy turned to look at him, concern in her eyes.

“Eggsy?”

He blinked and faced her. “What?”

“Are you okay?”

“I…” He hugged himself tighter. “I’m fine. Just, I’m still pissed about it, I guess.”

“It really bothered you that much?” she asked, scooting closer. “You and Harry usually ignore disapproval.”

Eggsy gave a frustrated little noise and rested his forehead against his knees.

“Yeah, but those people didn’t mean jack shit to us. This is Harry’s _ex-wife_ we’re talkin’ about! Charlie’s _mum._ Comin’ from her, it’s just… I dunno. It feels like she has more… credibility, y’know?”

Roxy frowned. “Just because she used to be in a relationship with Harry doesn’t mean she’s allowed to comment on the one he has now.” Wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, she pulled him closer, letting him rest against her. It was only mildly satisfying when some of the tension left his body. “Harry obviously doesn’t care what she thinks. Why should you?”

“What about Charlie, then? It’s his mum, for god’s sake!” Eggsy sniffled. “He was havin’ a hard enough time gettin’ used to me and Harry together. What if his mum’s disapproval makes him regret ever lettin’ us be together in the first place?” As Roxy opened her mouth to retort, he quickly continued. “And you can’t say that it doesn’t matter because it does! I don’t know if… If Harry and me can stay together if his son- and one of my best mates- isn’t okay with it. We’d feel terrible.” Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing the lump that had suddenly developed in his throat.

The woman sighed, her fingers rubbing soothing circles on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Eggsy… We both know Charlie. He can be… difficult, sometimes, but he _does_ care about you. And his dad. He knows how happy you two are together and he wouldn’t change that for the world- or his own mother.”

Eggsy finally raised his head and looked at her suspiciously. “How do you know that?”

“He told me,” she responded with a shrug.

“When?”

“A while ago. You and Harry were on a date, so Charlie and I went to the pub. The conversation somehow became centered on you two. I asked him what he really thought.” A soft smile graced her features. “I was surprised, too. He said that he’d never seen his dad so happy. Even with the constant embarrassment you put him through, he told me he doesn’t regret it at all.”

“…” Eggsy quirked a grin. “How drunk was he?”

“Pretty fucking drunk,” she laughed. “But it was nice. He was much more open and genuine than he’d probably like to admit. I’ve never seen him like that before…” Roxy trailed off, smiling absently at the television with a faraway look. Eggsy watched her for a few moments before chuckling to himself and turning his attention to the program.

About an hour later, the doorbell buzzed. Roxy got up to answer it, but not even a second after she’d pulled open the door, Harry swept past her and walked right into the flat, his stride taking him to the living room, as though he could just sense that that was Eggsy’s location. Roxy blinked after him, before realizing that Charlie was also standing outside, his hands tucked in the pockets of his Kingsman-made coat.

“Hey,” she greeted, stepping aside to let him in. He grunted back a salutation of his own as she closed the door behind him. “So. Mum’s back in town, I hear.”

Charlie held up a hand, groaning. “Don’t. It was an… eventful few hours after Eggsy left.”

They walked into the living room, finding that Harry had sat beside Eggsy on the couch, gathering the young man up in his arms. To his credit, Eggsy already looked more comfortable than he had before, so Roxy decided that perhaps, it was best not to disturb them. She turned to Charlie and muttered quietly.

“Maybe we should leave them be for a while. Do you want you pop out and grab a bite to eat?”

Charlie looked surprised for a moment, before he smiled and nodded, holding out his arm for her to take, which she did- and Roxy only barely registered the way her cheeks heated up at the gesture.

They both backed away from the living room, letting the couple sit together in silence, and after Roxy grabbed her coat, they departed the flat.

Unaware of their sudden absence (and honestly, not aware of anything that wasn’t distinctly Harry), Eggsy looked up at his older lover.

“So… How’d it go?”

Harry shifted, settling Eggsy into a more comfortable position- that is, sprawled across Harry’s lap- and then answered with a grimace.

“As awful as you’d expect. She didn’t leave until half an hour before we closed. She insisted on making plans with Charlie.”

“What did you do?”

“Well,” he sighed. “She _is_ his mother. If he really wanted to spend time with her, that would be fine with me. But he tried to refuse, she just wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“So…”

“He told her he would think about it.” Harry tugged Eggsy closer, hugging him to his chest. “Can we not talk about her? Every time I interact with Victoria, I always come away from it with a splitting headache.”

“…” Eggsy didn’t reply.

“Eggsy?”

The boy blinked, eyes distant. “Huh?”

Harry frowned, reaching out to card his fingers through the younger man’s hair; he didn’t miss the way Eggsy leaned into the touch, his eyelids fluttering shut.

“You really mustn’t let her get to you,” he implored. “I love you, and all the ex-wives in the world couldn’t change my mind about that.”

At that, Eggsy chuckled, opening his eyes with just a hint of his usual smirk playing on his lips.

“And exactly how many ex-wives do you have? Charlie don’t have any half-siblings runnin’ around, does he?”

Harry smiled. “Oh, quiet, you.”

Eggsy sighed happily, relaxing incrementally against Harry until he’d all but melted.

“Sorry. Just… Y’know,” he shrugged.

Harry tilted his head, his gaze inquisitive. “Know what?”

“Well, when we started datin’ officially, I was ready for a lot of backlash. I mean, I didn’t _care,”_ he added quickly, shooting Harry a quick glance, “I was just ready for it.” When the older man nodded, he continued. “And when it came, it, like… didn’t bother me at all.”

“Generally speaking, there was less backlash then we’d expected.”

And that much was true; when Eggsy and Harry made their relationship known to their coworkers, there had been surprisingly little negativity. In fact, Harry’s coworker James actually offered him a high-five. And those who worked at Eggsy’s school were very accepting- of course, there were a few teachers and parents who found the whole ordeal ‘terribly inappropriate’ and tried to have him fired, but they were shot down relatively quickly by the dean of the school- who happened to be quite fond of Eggsy. So yeah, they were pretty much golden.

Although, most of Harry’s clients at Kingsman were unaware of his relationship, but that was really only because he and Eggsy didn’t see why they should tell _everyone_ about them. It wasn’t really their business.

“Yeah, I guess,” Eggsy acquiesced, sighing. “But still, hearin’ that shit from somebody you was married to…”

Harry frowned, squeezing his lover tighter. “Darling?”

Eggsy was quiet for a moment, before he shook his head with a small smile. “It’s nothin’. Like you said, I shouldn’t let it get to me, yeah?”

“Still… Tell me. It will be easier to deal with if you do.”

The boy shifted again. Hesitation read all over his face. But then, finally, he spoke. “It’s just… You had a kid with her, Harry. You was married for, like, what? Eleven years?”

“Closer to ten, I’d say.”

“Still! That’s a long fuckin’ time to be involved with someone! She probably knows all this shit about you that I don’t yet, and she’s from the same social circle as you, and, and…” he trailed off, face pinching in distress.

“Eggsy, you know damn well that doesn’t matter to me.”

“I know, I know. But still, I hafta wonder… If you and Victoria didn’t work out… I mean, why would we?”

Harry inhaled sharply, but his eyes were soft and understanding. “Oh, Eggsy…”

The younger man looked up to meet Harry’s intense, soul-searching gaze and grimaced.

“I can’t claim to know what’s going to happen in the future, Eggsy,” said Harry, gently. “But I _can_ say, with absolute certainty, that I am more in love with you than I have ever been with Victoria.”

Eggsy frowned, unconvinced. “Then why’d you ever marry her?”

He sighed. A part of him hoped, somewhat desperately, that he’d never have to talk about Victoria with Eggsy. But it was better to get it out of the way now, he supposed.

“I was 22 when we got married. We were young, and we probably thought we were in love… By the time I discovered otherwise, she told me she was pregnant.”

Harry hesitated, but Eggsy leaned forward, equal parts curious and anxious. So he went on.

“After that, we tried staying together, for Charlie’s sake, but it was quite clear that, between the fights and my newfound tendency to lean towards my own sex… we were only making things harder on him. So we divorced when he was nine years old.”

Eggsy nodded; he knew that much, having heard it from Charlie himself.

“Looking back, she’s not even the same woman I met all those years ago. She used to be sweet. Then, when her family’s name started to bolster, she became… petty, arrogant. It only got worse when we filed for divorce.”

A few moments passed after Harry spoke; the silence was heavy.

Then Harry spoke up in a hushed tone. “Sometimes I even think that she fought so hard for custody just to spite me. She knew Charlie was the only reason I stayed for so long.”

And with that, Eggsy finally broke, pushing forward to squeeze Harry as tightly as their position would allow. He buried his head in the older man’s neck, barely trembling when Harry let out a sigh of relief and held him back just as securely.

“Least Charlie turned out okay,” murmured Eggsy. “Thanks to you.”

“I’m flattered you think so,” Harry gave a weak chuckle, emotionally drained from their conversation. “So… Are you alright?”

“… Not really,” he answered, honestly. “But I will be.” He breathed in deeply, lifting his head to look up at Harry. “I love you.”

Harry smiled back adoringly, replying with, “I know. And I love you too.”

He bent his head down, and their lips met in a sweet, relatively modest kiss.

When Roxy and Charlie returned to their apartment a few hours later, they were met with the sight of the two lovers curled up on the couch, fast asleep and wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victoria's a huge bitch 
> 
> that's it
> 
> that's the chapter

* * *

 

 

A week passed quickly by after Victoria’s rather confrontational visit to the shop, and luckily, Harry hadn’t seen her since then. Though she was still sending the odd text and phone call in Charlie’s direction, their son had been too conveniently “preoccupied” to actually make any plans with her. Such as that particular day; it was Charlie’s day off, but he’d promised to go out with Roxy and Eggsy that day, so he took a rain check on a lunch date with Victoria.

A part of Harry felt guilty over how pleased he was by his son’s resistance. Unpleasant as Victoria was, she was still Charlie’s mother, so perhaps he should have been a bit more civil to her when she suddenly reappeared.

Then again… she was inexcusably rude towards Eggsy.

In the end, Harry opted to not think about it too much. Victoria hadn’t been as big a problem as he’d feared, so any thoughts of his ex drifted to the back of his mind as he continued going about his business at Kingsman.

He checked his appointment book for his next booking. Mr. Chester King had a fitting scheduled for… Harry glanced at his watch. Half an hour ago. He frowned. That was strange. Mr. King was a regular customer, albeit one that Harry dreaded having to work with, and he was rarely ever so late for an appointment.

A knock came at the door to Harry’s office, and after he gave his permission, it was opened to reveal Merlin, Kingsman’s accountant (and basically manager, not that he’d ever say as much himself). 

“Merlin.”

“Harry,” the bald man stepped inside and politely closed the door behind him. He walked up to Harry’s desk with a grim expression. 

“Is something the matter?”

“As a matter of fact…” He went to his clipboard, ever-present in his arms as always, and pulled out a small memo note. “Mr. King canceled his appointment.”

Harry’s face fell. “What? That’s the fourth appointment canceled this month.”

“It does seem strange, doesn’t it?” sighed Merlin, tossing the note onto Harry’s desk. Harry gave the paper a dirty look. “And this is usually a pretty busy time of year for us.”

“Do you suppose the competition is involved somehow?” Harry asked lightly, but even he didn’t take the remark that seriously. The shops of Savile Row were all quite genial with one another. In fact, several of the Kingsman tailors often went out to lunch with employees at their competitors. They were all civilized people, after all.

“I think not,” said Merlin. “Perhaps it’s just a strange coincidence.”

Harry hummed, but didn’t say anything more on the subject. He couldn’t think of an alternate explanation, so he left it at that. But when Merlin didn’t immediately leave Harry’s office after imparting the news, he looked up again and saw that the man was now smiling at him- and it was the smile that usually meant that he had something for Harry that he was  _ not  _ going to enjoy.

“Oh, by the way,” he began nonchalantly, shuffling through the papers on his clipboard, “the invitations for the next Charity Gala just arrived in the post.” He pulled out two golden envelopes with a flourish, depositing them onto Harry’s desk with a great deal more care than he did Mr. King’s note.

Harry immediately groaned. “Already?” He eyed the envelopes with great distaste. They had different names written on the front- one for Harry, and one for Charlie. “Have three years passed by so quickly?”

“Don’t start,” tutted Merlin. “You know perfectly well that we’re required to go by our investors. One would think you’d just accept it by now.”

Harry only sighed. “I hate you when you’re right,” he muttered, picking disinterestedly at the envelopes.

“You must hate me a lot, then,” Merlin replied, not missing a beat. Harry rolled his eyes and turned the envelope addressed to Charlie over in his hands.

Merlin eyed him curiously. “Come to think of it, won’t this be Charlie’s first time attending the function as an actual employee?”

“Yes, though he’s gone to the damn thing before as my guests. Hates it almost as much as I do.”

“Like father, like son,” Merlin chuckled. “I suppose you’ll have to bring a different date, then. How lucky that you happened to stumble into a relationship this year.”

And all at once, Harry’s face lit up, as it usually did when Eggsy popped into his thoughts. 

“Do you really think Eggsy will want to go?”

Merlin shrugged. “Well, he’ll need a suit, but according to Charlie, the one you’re making for him is almost finished. Other than that, I can’t see why not. It’s a semi-formal event, after all. And the two of you can probably sneak away and snog in a dark corner somewhere, so you can’t complain about being bored and leave early.”

Harry laughed; Merlin knew him too well. That was often the case between two people who’d worked together for over twenty years. “An inspired plan, Merlin. I’ll ask him when I get home.”

“Just make sure you keep that business where no one can see,” muttered the accountant. “Lord knows we don’t need a repeat of the ‘fitting room 3’ incident.”

Harry grinned. That was the day of Eggsy’s first fitting. “That was hardly our fault. You didn’t knock-”

“Because  _ I  _ was scheduled for that room, you arse,” came the venomous reply.

They dissolved into their usual banter, with Harry teasing and Merlin scolding him for being so vulgar. It was all in good fun, naturally. But after a while, it was apparent that there was nothing much to do that day; with Mr. King’s appointment canceled, and half of the employees off for the day, Kingsman was serenely quiet. Eventually Merlin left to attend to his own business, and Harry sat in his office for a while before he decided to head to the sewing room to work on Eggsy’s suit. 

And he had to plan on how to ask his young lover to the gala, of course.

 

* * *

 

Harry ended up not mentioning the gala when he got home that evening; mainly because Charlie and Eggsy had yet to return themselves, and when they did, a properly drunk Eggsy all but dragged him upstairs to his bedroom (which might as well be  _ their  _ bedroom, considering how often Eggsy slept in it), and all thoughts about the charity gala and the invitations promptly flew out of Harry head in favor of devoting all of his attention to the gorgeous, needy thing before him just begging to be ravished.

It was the next morning when Harry finally remembered the damn thing. He was seated at the breakfast table, Eggsy sprawled lazily in his lap like some sort of overly-affectionate puppy. He was wearing Harry’s favorite red robe- and precious little else- while clutching a mug that had sunny-side-up eggs printed all over it (a gag gift from Roxy, apparently). Harry didn’t mind the theft of his robe in the slightest, as he made clear by casually sliding his hands along Eggsy’s bare thigh; the younger man let out a purr of content.

“Need some more tea, Haz?” he asked sweetly, gazing at Harry in that way he only could when he was tired, fucked-out, and hungover. Harry smiled, lovestruck, back at him.

“I can get it myself, Darling. If you’d only hop off of me for a bit.”

“Don’t wanna,” he complained. “You’re warm.”

“Then why did you offer to get tea?” he asked with amusement.

“‘Cause I love you,” came the almost nonsensical response. Still, it made Harry’s grin grow wider.

“If you insist. Can you stand?”

He’d carried the lad downstairs for breakfast, but apparently he didn’t have to bother- Eggsy gave him a sound kiss before sliding gracefully off of his lap and standing securely on the floor. The younger man tossed a wink over his shoulder as he sauntered over to the counter, where the kettle of hot water waited.

But as Eggsy passed the counter, his eyes drifted until they landed on the two golden envelopes that Harry had tossed there haphazardly the night before. He stopped to pick them up and raised an eyebrow.

“What’re these?”

Harry looked up from his morning paper (that he could now read without the oh-so distracting ministrations of his lover) and blinked.

“Ah. Those. They’re invitations.”

“To what?”

Harry folded up his paper to devote his full attention to the conversation. “A charity function thrown every few years by a few of Kingsman’s investors. All employees are obligated to attend.”

“Oooh.” Understanding washed over Eggsy’s face. “I think Charlie mentioned one of these before.”

“Yes, he’s attended them in the past. Except now, since Charlie is a full-fledged Kingsman tailor, he has his own invitation.”

“Huh.” Eggsy glanced at the two envelopes. Harry watched him carefully for a while before continuing.

“Meaning… that I am in need of a plus-one this year.”

He watched as Eggsy blinked at him, then at the envelopes, before he suddenly realized what Harry meant.

“... What,  _ me?” _

Harry huffed. “Well, it isn’t like I’m going to ask anyone else. Yes, you.”

“But I…” Eggsy faltered, so Harry swooped in with his prepared arguments- he’d spent half of yesterday coming up with counters to any objections Eggsy might’ve had.

“Before you go on, you should know a few things. Firstly, your suit is nearly completed, so you needn’t worry about ‘looking the part’, as you would say.” Eggsy pursed his lips but let Harry continue. “Secondly, I won’t lie; the affair is completely dull and mostly an excuse for our upper-crust clientele to pretend they give a damn about charity. But thirdly, there will be free drinks provided, and ample opportunities for us to go off somewhere… more private.”

When he finished, Eggsy was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and sardonic smile.

“You been thinking about this for a while, huh?”

“Just since yesterday,” shrugged Harry. He stood from his chair and walked over to Eggsy, reaching out to cup his cheek and pull him closer. Eggsy went willingly, staring up at Harry with the same smile fixed in place. “Please, darling? I promise, if you’re bored, I’ll more than make it up to you when we get home.”

The younger man smirked.

“That a promise? ‘Cause I might just lie and say I’m bored anyway to get us outta there faster.”

Harry grinned. “I wouldn’t be terribly upset if you did.”

Eggsy laughed. “Yeah, alright. It’s a date.”

Delighted, Harry swept him into another deep kiss, only to be interrupted a minute afterwards by an irate Charlie padding into the kitchen, dressed in his simple t-shirt-and-boxers combination that counted as his pajamas.

“Do you two  _ ever  _ stop?” he groused, clearly more hungover than Eggsy was.

Harry broke the kiss and smiled apologetically at his son. “Sorry.”

Eggsy was decidedly less so, if the way he leaned into Harry was any indication. He took a look at the invitations and picked up Charlie’s, waving them towards the taller young man. 

“Hey, Chezzy, you got a date for this charity thing?”

Charlie blinked, still fighting off the last vestiges of sleep and booze that clung to his system. “What?”

“The Charity Gala, my boy,” answered Harry. “It’s next month, and you’ve been extended your own personal invitation this time around.”

“Oh, yeah. Huh.” Charlie frowned. “I forgot about that. Do I  _ have  _ to go?”

Harry gave his son a sympathetic look, but Eggsy only grinned.

“You could ask Roxy to go with you, y’know.”

To both Harry and Eggsy’s amusement, Charlie suddenly flushed a dark red, his eyes going wide at the suggestion.

“Really, Charlie,” sighed Harry, just barely fighting off a smile, “you can’t just pine after her forever. You might as well make the first move.”

Charlie sputtered, “ _ You’re  _ one to talk! How long did you and Eggy here spend pining after each other? Two years?”

“Yeah,” shrugged Eggsy, “but we’re together now, ain’t we? ‘sides, you been gone for Rox for over  _ four  _ years now. C’mon, mate. Just ask her. Ain’t she used to fancy parties like this one?”

“W-Well…”

“And I mean, it would be better if you asked her, instead of moping around the party by yourself. Me and Harry are gonna find someplace private to go and-!”

“Okay,” interrupted Charlie, with a sharp glare in Eggsy direction. “Okay. Do not finished that sentence. I’ll… I’ll call her after breakfast. Happy?”

Both Harry and Eggsy shared pleased smile. “Enormously,” answered Harry.

Charlie scowled at them and moved to get himself some tea.

 

* * *

 

The days climbed by, and soon the gala was but a week away. Once again, Harry found himself in one of Kingsman’s sewing rooms, but this time around he was accompanied by his son. They were putting the finishing touches on Eggsy’s suit, including the tie, pocket square, and shoes he would wear to the event. They’d had a lot of spare time to work on it, especially after nearly half of their clients had suddenly canceled their appointments. It was definitely a source of worry for Kingsman and its employees, but Merlin remained optimistic, certain that they could get answers during the gala, which most, if not all, of their clients attended. But until then, they could only wait.

After an hour and a half of laboring, Harry and Charlie both stepped back to admire their work.

“Pretty good, if I do say so myself,” Charlie said proudly. Harry nodded beside him, taking in the details of the suit, and trying to imagine it on his lover; Eggsy would look  _ divine. _

“Yes, remarkable,” he said nonchalantly. “I hope Eggsy likes it.”

Charlie rolled his eyes at that. “Please, Dad. He likes anything you give him- you could hand him a piece of string and he’d love it all the same.”

Distantly, Harry recalled the occasion where it had been a rope- not a string- that he’d presented Eggsy with, and it was true that Eggsy had enjoyed using it immensely. But he decided to keep that tidbit of information to himself for once. As Charlie put it, he and Eggsy had a disgusting habit of sharing way too much information.

A knock came at the door, and without even waiting for one of them to acknowledge it, James poked his head inside the room.

“Harry, Charlie. There’s a woman out in the front waiting for you.”

“A woman?” repeated Harry. “Who?”

“She said her name was… Victoria, I think.”

Charlie stiffened as Harry closed his eyes and groaned, “Oh, bloody hell.”

James raised an eyebrow at their reactions. “Should I… tell her to come by later?”

Harry rubbed at his temples, shaking his head. “No, no, we’ll be right down.”

“But, Dad-?”

“She’ll just keep coming back,” he smiled tiredly at his son. “We might as well see what she wants this time.”

Charlie didn’t appear appeased by that, but they went downstairs nonetheless to find Victoria at the front counter again, this time in an elegantly-tailored pantsuit that could’ve very well been made by Kingsman itself. She beamed prettily at them, and stepped forward to sweep her son into a hug as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Charlie, to his credit, returned the hug easily, but Harry hung back with a look of utter professionalism.

“Hello, sweetie,” she said to Charlie. Then she turned her gaze on Harry and her smile became something… sharper. More predatory.

“What do you want now, Victoria?” Harry asked gruffly.

She tutted. “Where are your manners, Harry? That’s hardly the way one should greet a lady.”

Harry’s frown only deepened. “My apologies,” he said stiffly, not really meaning it. She probably knew it, too.

She pointedly ignored his continued displays of coldness, and flipped her hair over her shoulder in the same dramatic fashion as always.

“Anyway, I’m here about the Charity Gala that’s happening next week.

“Oh?” That was Charlie, who leaned in slightly out of interest.

“Yes! I thought it would be fun if we all went together! You know, like old times?”

Harry’s left eye twitched, and he fought to keep his composure. His entire face had gone gold.

“Why the sudden interest in ‘old times’, Victoria?” he asked. “I don’t recall them being particularly ‘happy’.”

“That’s because you only focus on the negatives, Harry,” she bit back easily. “We used to have fun together, didn’t we?” She looked to Charlie, who now appeared more than a little uncomfortable.

“I, uh, I suppose,” he began timidly. “But, well, Mother, Dad and I already have dates.”

Victoria’s eyes widened a bit  _ too  _ dramatically when he said that. “You have a date?” she asked dubiously. Charlie felt a twinge of annoyance and sighed.

“Yes, one of my friends, Roxanne, agreed to go with me.” And as he said it, a tinge of pink graced his cheeks again. Harry would have laughed, had Victoria not been there to spoil his mood. It was adorable, listening to Charlie try to ask out the object of his affections over the phone. Eggsy had it recorded for blackmail purposes later.

“Oh, Charlie!” Victoria laughed. “You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend!”

“Wha-?” Charlie sputtered. “No, no, we’re not like that! She just went to uni with Eggsy and I-”

But at the mere mention of Eggsy’s name, Victoria’s teasing smile vanished without a trace, causing Charlie to stop mid-sentence. Raising her chin slightly, she turned back to her ex-husband and crossed her arms over her chest.

“And let me take a wild guess: your father is going to bring along his little boytoy to the gala.”

Harry only shrugged. “Naturally. Although, he does hate the term ‘boytoy’. He much prefers ‘baby’, though I’ve managed to get by without using  _ that,  _ either.”

Charlie made a face, mostly out of habit by that point, but Victoria, surprisingly, sighed pityingly, like she was worried about Harry.

“Really, Harry. I get that you’re trying to prove a point or something, but you have to know you’re not doing that lad any favors. Bringing him to an upscale event like the gala, you’ll just embarrass him.

Harry scowled. “I think you’ll find that Eggsy is full of surprises.”

She shook her head, laughing softly. “I just don’t understand you anymore, Harry. You used to have such good taste. I mean really, that boy’s brought you nothing but trouble.”

Both men stared at her, confused, though it was Charlie who voiced it.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, haven’t you noticed?” she blinked innocently. “Most of your clients have dropped you because of him!”

“...  _ What?”  _ Harry and Charlie spoke simultaneously.

She nodded sagely. “You see, I ran into Chester King a few days after I’d arrived in London. We had a little chat, and let me tell you, he was  _ horrified  _ to learn that his trusted tailor was running around with a  _ chav.  _ It’s really no surprise that he dropped Kingsman as hastily as he did.”

Her son and ex-husband gaped at her, clearly shocked. She smirked in response, showing that she knew damn well what she did. And she was  _ proud  _ of it.

“I mean, who in their right mind would trust a man who would choose such an inappropriate lover? Much less one who lets the chav run around the shop like he owns the place. And then, well, I suppose word got around to your other clients…”

Her smug gaze was focused on Harry, so she completely missed Charlie’s crestfallen expression, like a child who’d just discovered the truth about Santa years before he was meant to. Victoria just tilted her head up in what she deemed a triumphant manner.

“Seems more people mind your relationship that you thought, hm, Harry?”

Harry glared at her with an intensity he hadn’t felt in  _ years,  _ his fingers clenching into tight fists at his sides. He took a deep breath in, more than aware of his son’s presence beside him, and the effect Victoria’s gloating had on him. But to her credit, the woman didn’t even flinch. In fact, her smile only grew wider.

“I think you should leave now, Victoria,” he said warningly.

She raised an eyebrow and let her smirk linger for a moment, before she turned around with a shrug. 

“Yes, I suppose I should. I’m running late for a lunch date. I’ll see you boys later!” she bid goodbye with a wave, strutting out of the shop with all the grace of a model, leaving Harry and Charlie in the storefront, alone. As soon as the door chimed shut behind her, Harry let out a long groan and rubbed his forehead, trying to ease off the impending headache.

“That  _ fucking  _ woman, I swear-!” He cut himself off quickly, however, catching sight of Charlie. He still had the same disappointed expression on his face. Harry frowned sadly, walking over to put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know you always hated it when we fought.”

Charlie tried to shrug, but it was half-hearted at best.

“It isn’t that, it’s just… Why would she do that? I know Mother can be difficult, but surely she wouldn’t have…  _ deliberately  _ sabotaged Kingsman? She wouldn’t stoop that low…”

Harry regarded the young man with pity; no child should ever see their parents in such a horrible light. And Victoria had been the one to raise Charlie (more or less), so naturally he felt a closer bond to her than Harry did. 

“I’m sorry to say it, my boy, but it seems that way.”

Charlie sighed, moving to sink into one of the nearby chairs. He looked tired, and much older than the twenty-five years he really was.

“What are we going to do? How is Kingsman going to get any clients with those rumors flying about?”

“There is still the gala,” mused Harry. “Most of our old clients will be there, along with some new potentials… Remember Merlin’s plan?”

“But they won’t come to us! They think you’re dating some juvenile, or criminal, or  _ whatever  _ Mother has been saying about Eggsy. And it’s only a matter of time before her word spreads to any  _ potential  _ clients,” Charlie rebutted, tone distressed.

Harry paused. That was true, unfortunately. Who knew what sort of toxic rumors Victoria had spread to besmirch Eggsy’s good name? And how could they possibly undo all that damage? 

He thought hard for a moment- until suddenly, an idea struck him, and he smiled.

“Then we will simply disprove those rumors,” he said.

Charlie frowned. “What?”

“I know perfectly well that your first impression of Eggsy was much the same as what Victoria’s been telling our clients,” Harry elaborated. It was true enough that Charlie didn’t even bother to argue. “But after you got to know him, you discovered that nothing could be further from the truth, yes?”

“Well, yes…”

“Then all we need to do is show  _ everyone _ there that Eggsy is  _ not  _ some felonious, uncouth young man.”

“Are you sure that’ll work?” Charlie asked dubiously. “I mean, I was at  _ college _ with him. This is a gala event filled with people who have more in common with Mother than they do Eggsy.”

“I’m positive. Eggsy has more charm in his pinky finger than Victoria has in her entire body. We’ll just tell him what happened, and he’ll turn that charm up at the gala.” Harry smiled at his own plan, confident in his lover’s abilities.

But Charlie was ever the practical one. “What if it doesn’t work? What if they still don’t like him?”

The older man frowned. As unpleasant a scenario as it was, it was still one that needed addressing. after a moment, he answered. “Then we’ll find some other way to get our clients back.” He glared resolutely at the floor. “But I am not, under any circumstances, breaking up with Eggsy.” 

Charlie watched his father for a moment, and saw nothing but determination in his open, unguarded expression. He gave a little half-smile.

“Of course you wouldn’t. Eggsy would kick your ass if you left him for a reason like that.”

Harry chuckled at that, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly sending a text to Eggsy; with the gala in a week, there was much preparation to be done.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of me feels bad making Victoria such a cunt. But then [takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com/) and I have another chat and I realize it's just too fun making fun of her.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men in fancy suits and the first part of the Charity Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's been a while
> 
> tbh I'm not too happy with this chapter, but that's mainly bc I want to get to the next one really bad so I sorta rushed this one?? I promise the next one will be better OTL
> 
> Also: Harry's gala suit is basically [this one](http://www.wonderlandmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Kingsman0055.jpg) from the movie, and since Charlie wore a red velvet jacket in the club scene, I came up with the headcanon that Harry is a big dork who likes making matching things for him and his son (and also Eggsy apparently). And [this is Roxy's dress](http://www.tiamo-gown.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/p/i/pink-scoop-floor-length-chiffon-sheath-column-evening-dress-with-pleating-oet0053-c.jpg).
> 
> :)

* * *

 

 

The night of the gala crept on them surprisingly quick, though when it actually arrived, Harry was quite confident that they’d prepared themselves thoroughly.

Eggsy, at first, had been skeptical at the idea of ‘poshing up’ as he so quaintly put it. But after more than few reassurances from Harry- along with an extended shoulder massage that invariably led to _other things-_ the young man relented, and agreed to the plot. Besides, it wasn’t as if they were going to give his personality a complete 180; that rather defeated the purpose of the exercise, thought Harry, which was to show people how charming Eggsy really was, not turn him into a clone of those high-society fuckwits (again, Eggsy’s words).

They- that is, Roxy and Charlie- merely educated Eggsy on some of the finer points of gala-appropriate behavior, such as how to greet people and what the acceptable topics of conversations were. Eggsy even made the decision to lighten his accent a bit, but not too much to eliminate it completely. And when it came to the subject of dancing, as a waltz or two was usually customary at such events, well, Harry tutored Eggsy in that himself, to their mutual satisfaction.

Anyway, the night of the gala came, finding Harry pacing the floor of his living room. Distantly, he could hear Charlie and Eggsy’s bickering in Charlie’s room upstairs- Eggsy had insisted on getting Charlie to help him dress in his suit, as he wanted the final result to be a surprise for Harry. Harry didn’t complain, though with each passing minute he found himself more and more anxious to see his lover, fully decked-out in Kingsman attire.

Harry himself was dressed in a midnight blue velvet jacket, tartan trousers, a black silk bowtie, and the ever-traditional black oxfords. Eggsy had taken one appraising look at him, licked his lips like the little tart that he was, and trounced off to Charlie’s room to change, Harry’s long-suffering son following behind him. Charlie was dressed similarly to his father, though he’d opted for a maroon jacket instead of midnight blue, and the color scheme of his pants matched accordingly. But other than that, the bowtie and oxfords remained the same.

Harry continued his pacing, waiting patiently- but not really- for the two young men to finish up, when the doorbell rang. Eggsy’s voice echoed from upstairs.

“That Rox?”

“Most likely,” Harry shouted back, already walking towards the front door to open it. And indeed, it was Roxy Morton on the other side. She looked resplendent in a dark pink evening dress, complete with a silver clasp on the front, lace sleeves, and dark pink heels on her feet. Her hair framed her face in a messy yet tasteful bun, and her makeup was minimal, though effective at showing off her features. Harry smiled at her and let her inside, and she smiled back.

“Roxy. You look wonderful,” he offered.

She beamed. “Thank you, Harry. So do you.” She tilted her head and looked around, and Harry answered her silent question.

“Charlie is just helping Eggsy get ready.”

She nodded quietly, but then they heard shouting coming from upstairs.

“Why the _fuck_ are there so many layers to this thing?” came Eggsy’s annoyed voice.

Charlie followed suit, equally irritated, with, “Will you _hold still-!”_

Roxy burst out laughing, raising her hand to cover her mouth, or perhaps to try and stop the flood of giggles. Harry only gave a sigh and sardonic smile.

They stood together in the living room for a while longer, chatting about nothing in particular, until they heard footsteps come down the stairs, and turned their heads to see Charlie descending the steps alone, looking haggard.

“It’s like trying to dress a rabid bulldog,” he muttered, but he stopped short of his rant when he realized that Roxy was standing _right there._ He gaped at her, taking in her appearance, and she, in turn, raised an eyebrow.

“You alright?” she asked, tone amused.

“I…” Charlie blinked, quickly putting himself to rights. “Uh, yes. Sorry. Eggsy was just being _difficult!”_ He shouted the last word and directed it up the stairs, scowling.

“ _Dickhead_!” Eggsy yelled back.

“Anyway.” Charlie sighed. “You look fantastic, Roxy.”

She smiled prettily- and was that a blush Harry spied? “Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself.”

He smiled back at her, and Harry observed the two of them quietly for a moment. Perhaps Charlie’s crush wasn’t as hopeless as he liked to say it was. Unfortunately, Harry couldn’t muse on his son’s love life for much longer, because Eggsy chose that moment to finally come downstairs, and as soon as Harry caught sight of him, his eyes could look at precious little else.

His jacket was a dark forest green, selected by Harry personally due to the way it complimented Eggsy’s eyes, with black lapels and a checkered pocket square on his chest. Like the other men present, he wore a black bowtie. His pants were a solid charcoal color, and on his feet were, of course, black oxfords. It all fit Eggsy beautifully, and Roxy said as much when she let out an appreciative whistle.

“ _Wow,_ Eggsy!”

He smirked and bowed towards her. “Thank you, thank you. But I couldn’t have done it without my trusted tailors.” He held out his arms with a flourish towards Charlie and Harry. The former rolled his eyes, but couldn’t quite hide his grin.

“Shut up, Eggy. But… yeah, not bad.”

Eggsy flashed him a thumbs-up, and then modeled a few poses, which made Roxy giggle. He only stopped to look at Harry, who had a dumbstruck expression on his face.

“What d’you think, Haz?” he asked, now feeling a bit anxious. Harry looked like he’d just been slapped in the face by a famous celebrity or something. Did he not like it? Or did Eggsy just not look as good as he’d thought-?

His worrying was cut off, thankfully, when Harry took a step forward, reverently cupping Eggsy’s cheeks with both of his hands, and staring at him in awe.

“You look… _incredible,”_ he murmured.

Eggsy blinked, then beamed, preening at the attention Harry was bestowing upon him. Harry didn’t waste any more time in bringing their faces together, their lips meeting in a sound kiss. Next to them, observing the scene, Charlie groaned, and Roxy continued giggling.

“Can you _not?”_ complained Charlie. “We’re going to be late if you two keep this up.”

The two of them did break apart, though neither looked particularly chastised. Eggsy was still grinning, in fact. He looked up at Harry and gently squeezed one of the hands that was still cupping his face.

“He’s right, y’know. I wanna make a good first impression on those posh jackoffs.”

The older man sighed, but dutifully stepped back.

“Yes, yes. I suppose I’ll have to settle for ravishing you at the night’s end, hm?” He grinned wickedly at his lover, who playfully tapped his nose in return.

“Better to make you wait for it, I think.”

Charlie groaned again, louder this time, and began stalking towards the front door, muttering under his breath something about how ‘disgusting’ the two of them were. A still gleeful Roxy followed behind him, though she did cast one more fond glance over her shoulder at the couple before walking the rest of the way.

Now alone, Harry reached for Eggsy’s hand, his grip firm but gentle, and spoke. His tone was far more somber than it had been previously.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

Eggsy replied honestly, “Nervous as fuck.”

“Don’t be. You’ll be wonderful, as you always are.”

Eggsy smiled softly at him, and Harry couldn’t help but impart one last kiss to the young man’s temple, before he offered him his arm. Eggsy looped his own arm through Harry’s, and together, they walked out of the house, ready to face whatever was ahead of them.

 

* * *

 

 

The Charity Gala was, as always, an upscale event. It was held at one of the most expensive hotels in London, in a lavishly decorated ballroom, where all manner of the elite would gather, dressed to the nines in their bespoke suits and sparkling evening gowns, carrying flutes of champagne with their glittering fingers.

The party had already been in full-swing when Roxy and Charlie entered, stepping into the ballroom as inconspicuously as possible. Still, despite their efforts, Victoria spotted them almost immediately and smoothly ended her conversation with an elderly matron to walk over to them. Of course, she looked wonderful, with a deep violet dress that complimented her blue eyes, but Charlie and Roxy only regarded her politely when she finally stopped in front of them.

“Darling!” She greeted Charlie, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. Charlie smiled tensely.

“Mother.”

She ignored his somewhat distant tone and turned her gaze on Roxy.

“And you must be the famous Roxanne?”

Roxy gave a brilliant smile, and one would almost believe that she was actually pleased to meet Victoria. “Just Roxy is fine, Miss Hesketh.”

“Oh, please,” insisted the older woman, holding out her hand for Roxy to take, “call me Victoria.”

They shook hands briefly, and then Victoria looked behind them, a vicious gleam in her eyes.

“Now, Charlie, where is that father of yours? Don’t tell me he decided not to come after all?”

Charlie fought back the urge to roll his eyes. “No, Mother, he’s just parking the car. He and Eggsy will be in shortly.”

His mother sniffed unpleasantly; her entire demeanor had shifted the very second Eggsy’s name was mentioned, and she was no longer making an effort to appear genial.

“He’s really gone and brought the chav, hasn’t he?”

Indignant, Roxy glared. “Excuse me, Miss, but Eggsy happens to be our _friend.”_

Victoria raised an eyebrow, startled by Roxy’s outburst, and Charlie’s lips twitched up in a smile. Before Victoria could say anything, however, Harry and Eggsy finally made their appearance, entering from the elaborately-carved double doors with the latter on the former’s arm.

She squinted at them, and then her jaw _dropped._ She clearly hadn’t recognized Eggsy at first.

And Eggsy probably noticed that as well, considering the smug smirk he had on his face as he and Harry approached the group. Harry, for his part, only nodded to his ex-wife in greeting.

“Victoria.”

She snapped out of her daze and quickly put on an unimpressed facade.

“Harry. I see you’re determined to make an utter fool of yourself this evening.”

Harry only shrugged, pulling Eggsy in closer.

“I’m determined only to enjoy myself. If that results in my looking like a fool, then I will happily accept that.”

“Aw, babe,” Eggsy cooed, leaning up on his toes to kiss Harry’s cheek. Victoria pursed her lips and uttered a barely-disguised noise of disdain, before turning on her designer heels and striding away- no doubt to start up the rumor mill. Eggsy stuck out his tongue at her as she left.

“Right then,” Eggsy huffed. “Let’s mingle.” He started to tug Harry away, but the older man kept his eyes on his son and Roxy.

“You two will be fine on your own, yes?”

Charlie nodded. “Should be. I’m going to go around as well, see if I can attract any new clients for the shop.”

Roxy slid her arm around his, though she failed to notice that way his cheeks darkened at the gesture.

“And I’m helping.”

Harry fought the urge to grin. “Good. Well, do have fun.”

He finally let Eggsy pull him away, the two of them soon disappearing into the crowd of well-to-do guests. Charlie looked down at Roxy, meeting her determined gaze.

“Let’s get to work.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully the next update won't take, like, a month


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is magic and Vicky gets rekt
> 
> also: major choxy feels ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write I almost forgot to do my final for art class //sobs

* * *

 

 

In the end, they needn’t have worried at all; Eggsy was quickly proving to be a massive success with the crowd - although, no one could really blame them. 

They’d been expecting someone rude, distasteful, bordering on obnoxious, really, but in strolled Harry Hart with his lover, and he couldn’t have been anything more different. Oh, many of them expected him to be attractive - otherwise, why else would Harry even bother to carry on with him? - but they did  _ not  _ prepare themselves for how utterly gorgeous he actually was. Not to mention well-mannered, articulate, and genuinely entertaining.

As it turned out, Harry Hart’s “chav” boyfriend was really quite the gentleman. Admittedly, he was still quite young, and while Victoria managed to get a few people to whisper about the  _ scandal  _ of their age gap, most of the other guests didn’t pay it much mind. After all, they were men there who were older than Harry with wives much younger than  _ Eggsy  _ (and in some cases, the young women weren’t even actually their  _ wives). _

Still, despite the positive buzz about Eggsy that quickly spread throughout the gala, Charlie was determined to cover all of their bases, and so he continued his mission to gain a few more clients for the shop. There were a number of guests in attendance that were not previously Kingsman clients, and a few of them had never even heard about the drama concerning Harry and Eggsy, so it was quite easy to procure fittings - with a charming smile and flattery, of course. 

Having a pretty woman like Roxy on his arm definitely helped. She smiled and laughed so prettily that Charlie himself would have done anything she asked in a heartbeat; of course, he was like that towards her most of the time.

When they had safely scheduled nine appointments, the duo allowed themselves a break, and so there they were, sitting on some ornate chairs off to the side of the ballroom with a flute of champagne each.

“Tired?” Asked Roxy, a hint of a smile on her lips as she moved to sip at her drink.

“Exhausted,” groaned Charlie. “I don’t know how Dad and Eggsy are still at it.”

As if cued, Harry emerged from the crowd, and walked up to them, looking equally worn-out and haggard. Charlie raised an eyebrow as his father heaved a sigh and collapsed into the chair next to his.

“Correction; I don’t know how Eggsy is still at it.”

Harry explained, his eyes tired but fond, with, “He’s hellbent on salvaging my reputation. Which, is very sweet of him, I’ll admit, but…”

“But you were hoping to get him to yourself for a while?” guessed Roxy.

Harry nodded pitifully. 

“I fear I may have actually created some competition for myself. I caught Mr. Wesley staring at his  _ arse,  _ that bastard.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Relax, Dad. You know Eggy’s not going anywhere.”

Roxy looked around the ballroom. “Where is he, anyway?”

“He was by the bar, last I checked,” answered Harry. “Said he wanted to talk to a few more people before he’d give it a rest.”

“And…” started Charlie, anxious. “What about Mother?”

Harry gave a pleased grin. “I only glimpsed her once or twice, but… She looks horribly upset. I think we can call tonight a  _ smashing _ success.”

The father and son shared matching smiles, but Roxy, to their surprise, crossed her arms and huffed, clearly dissatisfied.

“Roxy?” asked Harry. “You don’t agree?”

She uncrossed her arms and waved one hand dismissively. 

“Oh, Eggsy’s doing very well, and Kingsman doesn’t seem to be in trouble anymore…”

When she trailed off, Charlie furrowed his brows. “…  _ But? _ ”

“Absolutely no one in our group has danced tonight!” She exclaimed, with just enough scandal in her tone to suggest that she wasn’t being 100% serious. “Who goes to a gala and doesn’t dance?”

The two men stared at her for a moment before Harry began to chuckle. He stood, the weariness seemingly evaporated from his bones, and nodded.

“How right you are. I’ll see if I can pull Eggsy away from his new admirers and remedy the situation forthwith.”

He spared them both one last smile before going off towards the bar to retrieve his lover, leaving them alone once more. Roxy stood up herself, but not before placing her now-empty glass on the floor next to her chair, and looked down expectantly at Charlie.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Charlie stared at her, still confused, until he suddenly realized what she was getting at.

He blushed accordingly.  _ “Oh.” _

She smiled impishly. “Might want to put down the champagne first, though.”

He jolted, then hurried to do just that, leaving his glass in the same spot on the floor that Roxy had left hers, and stood. His cheeks darkened as they walked to the dancefloor, and even more when they reached it, for Roxy casually placed one hand on his shoulder, the other seeking out his own hand. When she raised an eyebrow at his lack of movement, he quickly took a hold of her offered hand and put his free one on her waist. Roxy stepped a bit closer, so that they were mere inches apart.

And to his utter delight, the orchestra was playing a nice, slow song.

They swayed gently together, the music not requiring any real finesse for dancing, and just as Charlie successfully managed to calm himself down, Roxy spoke up.

“You did a good job tonight,” she commented, giving him a small, but true, smile.

He grinned, trying desperately not to preen in her presence. “Thank you. I don’t have that business degree for nothing, you know - I can network with the best of them. And, uh…” he trailed off awkwardly. “Well, I don’t think I would have done quite as well without you.”

She laughed at that, and he delighted in the sound of it, utterly smitten.

“You know, sometimes I just can’t believe it,” she said, once the giggles subsided, and she now regarded Charlie with something akin to admiration.

“Believe what?”

“You. Back when we first met, I couldn’t  _ stand _ you.”

Charlie sheepishly ducked his head at that; he knew perfectly well what a tit he used to be. Eggsy was fond of reminding him. But then Roxy, and later Eggsy, came into his life, and he began spending more time with his father, so even he could barely believe the transformation, when he let himself dwell on it.

He risked looking back at her, finding her expression unchanged. “And, uh… now?”

Her smiled softened almost imperceptibly. 

“Now I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you,” she murmured.

Charlie’s eyes widened, his heart nearly stopping - he almost wasn’t sure he’d even heard her correctly, but before he could even open his mouth to inquire further, the song ended, and she stepped out of his arms, looking considerably more flushed than she had at the start of the dance. And then, of course, Harry strode up to them, halting any chance Charlie had of asking for clarification. His father looked quite perplexed.

“I can’t seem to find Eggsy anywhere.”

“No?” asked Roxy. Her voice sounded a pitch higher than normal. “Come on then, we’ll look for him.”

She began to move, Harry following her lead, and after a long sigh, Charlie eventually followed, too. But even with three pairs of eyes, they were unable to locate Eggsy in the massive crowd. And quite unluckily, they were spotted by Victoria, who noticed the absence of her ex-husband’s date and thus approached them, her painted lips pulled up into an unbearably smug smile.

“Lose your boytoy, Harry?” she sneered upon reaching them.

Harry frowned. “Not now, Victoria.”

Undeterred, she went on. “I wouldn’t waste my time. He’s likely found some other older man to try and bed. Probably much richer, too.”

Finally, Harry could maintain the illusion of  _ civility.  _ He glared at her with unrestrained anger and lashed out.

“For god’s sake, Victoria!  _ What  _ on earth is your problem with Eggsy?”

She snarled, twisting her normally attractive face, and replied with just as harsh a tone.

“My  _ problem,  _ Harry, is that you don’t seem to give a  _ shit _ anymore about propriety!” She huffed haughtily. “Imagine what your parents would have said!”

“I think my father would have been perfectly charmed by Eggsy, thank you,” he replied, eyes narrowed. “Mother certainly would have. She hated  _ you _ , and you’re Eggsy’s opposite in every way.”

They continued to bicker, with Charlie and Roxy as the increasingly uncomfortable bystanders, until Charlie noticed a flash of forest green and froze in his spot.

“Anyone can put on a suit and act like a gentleman for one night,” Victoria continued.

“What a shame that the same doesn’t apply to those who put on a gown to act like a lady.”

He grinned smugly as she gasped in offense. Then Victoria scowled, jabbing a finger into Harry’s chest with a manicured nail.

“You don’t really think your clients are that easily fooled, do you? What about-”

Charlie finally interrupted them, though his tone was slightly awed. 

“Chester King.”

Victoria gestured gratefully at her son. “Yes, exactly! Your biggest client, he’s not going to fall for whatever tricks you taught the boy!”

Charlie shook his head. “No, I mean, Eggsy’s  _ talking _ to Chester King. Right now.”

All three turned to look at him; his parents with twin expressions of shock, Roxy with confusion. In lieu of answering verbally, Charlie raised his hand and pointed to an area across the ballroom. They followed his finger’s direction and indeed, standing near the gilded wall, in the midst of a conversation, was Eggsy, and he was talking to an older man with white hair and a  _ very  _ finely-made suit. It was Kingman’s most infamous customer, the affluent Chester King himself.

Chester’s grin was so wide it almost looked like his face would tear, and his shoulders were shaking with mirth as Eggsy gestured about. The younger man looked equally delighted, and Harry’s jaw dropped.

“Is he… laughing?” he asked, dumbfounded.

Victoria gaped. “Oh my god.”

Roxy, though, was still mostly confused. She didn’t know this Chester King at all. “What? Is that so strange?”

Charlie explained for her. “Chester King  _ never  _ laughs. He hardly even  _ smiles.  _ The man’s impossible to please!”

Roxy made a face, as if she couldn’t qutie believe that (because after all, the man she was looking at seemed quite jovial), but at that point, Eggsy noticed the group and waved to them. He turned and said something to Chester, who nodded, and soon the two were making their way over. Eggsy made a beeline for Harry and looped his arms around his lover’s waist, hugging him securely. And Chester’s smiel didn’t falter for a minute.

“Harry!” he exclaimed brightly. “It’s good to see you!”

Harry stared stupidly for a minute before Eggsy lightly pinched his side. “M-Mr. King. It’s, ah, lovely to see you as well.”

Chester (fortunately) ignored Harry’s slight slip-up. 

“I’ve just had the pleasure of meeting your partner,” he said instead, turning back to Eggsy with a fond look in his eyes. To everyone’s (sans Roxy) complete astonishment. “Quite the charming young man, I must say.”

“I… I am glad you think so, Sir,” Harry said, still sounding unsure. He looked as if he doubted that the elderly man before him even  _ was  _ Chester King. Charlie wore a similar expression, and Victoria, for her part, hadn’t closed her mouth, so she looked very much like a gaping fish.

Chester tutted. “Really, when Victoria first mentioned him, he sounded perfectly dreadful. You should have introduced us sooner, to avoid confusion.”

Harry stuttered uselessly. “I… Well…”

“And I can’t for the life of me understand why you made the boy out to be so terrible, Vicky,” he went on, turning a disapproving gaze on Victoria, who froze, like a deer caught in headlights.

But then Eggsy laughed, drawing the attention back onto himself.

“‘S water under the bridge, isn’t it? I’m sure she was just misunderstood. Right,  _ Vicky _ ?”

He sent her a cheeky grin. Victoria stared at him, and then pulled her mouth into a tight, clearly forced smile.

“Yes, of course…” she bit out.

“In any case, I do apologize for canceling my appointments. I’ll reschedule first thing tomorrow.” Chester apparently didn’t notice Victoria’s hidden outrage, and addressed Harry with a more professional tone. The tailor relaxed exponentially and smiled.

“Wonderful. We’ll be more than happy to welcome you back.”

Chester nodded, and looked at Charlie appraisingly. “I  _ have  _ been looking forward to seeing if your son is as talented as you are.”

Charlie startled, not expecting to be noticed at all, and straightened his back. “I-I won’t disappoint, Mr. King.” Roxy stifled a giggle at his behavior, but he was still too bewildered to notice.

Chester nodded his approval, but then someone called out his name from the crowd. He turned and waved at the person, who was a man of his own age, and turned back to the group. He smiled apologetically, mostly at Eggsy.

“I’m afraid I’m quite busy tonight. But Eggsy, we really must continue our conversation at a later time. I’m still interested in hearing more about your school.”

Eggsy beamed. “Of course. Just ask Harry for my number, yeah?”

He gave Harry a gentle squeeze as Chester agreed to do just that, and then soon the elderly man was bidding them farewell, making his way over to his other friends. When he was safely out of hearing range, everyone turned their eyes on Eggsy, who looked very contented, like a cat that got the cream.

Charlie was the first to break out of his trance. “How in the hell did you manage  _ that?” _

Eggsy shrugged and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Like Harry said, I’m just naturally delightful.”

Harry quirked a grin. “When did I say that?”

“Several times over the past week, I’m pretty sure.”

Eggsy winked at him, but Victoria scoffed, reminding everyone that she was still there.

“Fucking unbelievable,” she growled.

Eggsy merely smiled and detached one hand from Harry, raising it in front of him. He deliberately made a show of making a fist, and then making a two-fingered salute at Victoria.

“Get wrecked, Vicky.”

Victoria gasped, as Harry burst into laughter. “You disrespectful little  _ shit-!” _

“ _ Mother.” _

Victoria, along with everyone else, paused. She turned a confused gaze on her son, who was staring at her with contempt in his eyes.

Now that he had her attention, he continued. His voice was calm and steady, but cold. “If anyone’s being disrespectful, it’s  _ you.  _ I have had  _ enough _ of you giving Dad and Eggsy shit for their relationship.”

Victoria’s mouth flapped uselessly. “But darling-”

“ _ Don’t,”  _ he interjected. “I think it’s best if you stop embarrassing yourself and just leave.”

For a moment, Victoria almost looked hurt. But then she covered up whatever emotion she might’ve been displaying and clenched her jaw, so tightly her teeth could’ve cracked, and turned on her heel, marching away from them in quick strides.

Eggsy didn’t bother to watch her go, but he opened his mouth to whistle instead.

“ _ Damn.  _ That was savage, bruv.”

Harry let out a small breath and wrapped his arm around his lover. “But appreciated all the same, my boy.” Something in Harry’s eyes suggested concern, but Charlie only shrugged, so the older man let Eggsy start to pull him away to the dancefloor. Or, well, not, because they moved straight past the dancefloor to a more secluded area of the gala. 

Charlie watched them, his smile small, and shook his head. Then he felt an elbow nudge into his side, and he turned to see Roxy, who gestured with her head towards the balcony. He followed her to it, and thankfully, they were the only two there. He welcomed the feeling of cool air on his skin, leaning on the railings with his elbows. He saw Roxy do the same in his peripheral vision.

They were quiet for a few minutes, just observing the frankly spectacular view of London at night, until Roxy spoke up again, her voice quiet.

“That really was quite brave of you, you know.”

“What, with what I said to my mother? No, that’s been a long time coming…” Charlie looked down at his hands. “I mean, I always knew what she was really like. I just never called her out on it before. She is my  _ mother,  _ after all.”

Roxy nodded sadly. “Are you going to be okay?”

He took a moment before responding. “Yeah. Just… Well, you know.”

It fell quiet again. Thinking better of pursuing the subject of Victoria, Roxy scooted closer to Charlie.

“I’d say tonight was a success, regardless.”

Charlie flashed a droll smile. “Even though Dad and Eggsy haven’t danced yet?”

She waved her hand through the air. “Oh, I’m sure they’ll have other things on their minds besides dancing.”

He grimaced. “Ugh. Don’t remind me.  _ You _ don’t have to go home with them.”

She laughed.

“Just spend the night at our place. Eggsy won’t object to you sleeping in his room.”

“I’d rather not sleep in a bed that he’s more than likely wanked off in, thank you,” Charlie replied, looking more disgusted than before. “To thoughts of my dad, no less. Actually, they’ve probably fucked there, too.” He made a noise of distress.

“Well, there is still the couch,” she tried, failing to hide her amused grin.

“I slept on a couch in uni,” he reminded her. “You know how  _ that _ turned out.”

She burst into laughter again, earning a soft glare from her friend.

Back in their university days, some prankster (Eggsy - he and Charlie weren’t exactly friends yet) managed to put Charlie’s couch on the roof of his dorm - with Charlie still asleep on it, passed out from a party the night before. When Charlie woke up, he freaked out and nearly fell off the building.

“In any case,” Charlie coughed, cutting through her laughter with clear embarrassment, “I’d rather not. They’ve probably fucked on that couch as well. No place is sacred.”

Roxy wiped a tear from her eye. “I’m pretty sure I know one.”

He looked at her curiously.

“My bed. But I warn you, I do kick in my sleep.”

Charlie nearly choked on his own spit, going into a fit of coughs. Roxy just kept smiling, and waited until he’d caught his breath. 

“Well?” she pursued.

He looked at her incredulously.

“Are you… serious?”

“It’s not that big a deal,” she shrugged. “And I’m fairly certain they haven’t fucked in my bed before. Or, if they have, then I’m going to kill them. But hey, Eggsy and I have slept in the same bed before.”

“But I…” Charlie looked completely helpless. “Eggsy’s  _ gay _ . It’s not-”

She frowned. “It’s not what?”

He gestured around desperately. “The  _ same.” _

“What? We’re friends, of course it’s the same. It won’t be awkward.”

“Oh, yes it will be,” he murmured under his breath.

“Charlie?” she called his attention, annoyed at her behavior.

He cleared his throat again, but avoided looking her in the eye. “Look, uh, I appreciate it, Roxy, but-”

“But what? You really want to be stuck in the same house as your dad and Eggsy while they have celebratory, ‘job-well-done’ sex?”

He opened and closed his mouth, but he couldn’t get the words out to explain. Not without revealing his crush, which would have made things all the more awkward. So instead, he dropped his head between his shoulders and groaned. Roxy crossed her arms and looked thoroughly unimpressed.

Charlie did not lift his head. “I’ll just… I’ll sleep on the couch, okay?”

She stared at him, unable to see his eyes, for a good while, before she shrugged and turned her attention back to the skyline.

“Suit yourself.”

The conversation was left at that. Charlie stared dejectedly at the stone railing, still feeling the burning warmth on his cheeks as his blush began to subside. He wasn’t sure what had just happened. If Eggsy had witnessed that display, he probably would’ve smacked Charlie up the head and called him an idiot. Come to think of it, his dad would probably do the same.

He sighed quietly, so as not to draw Roxy’s attention again, and looked at her. The city lights illuminated her face so that she almost glowed, and her expression was soft and pensive as she observed London in silence. Were she any other girl, he would have jumped at the opportunity to share her bed - not because he was the kind of guy who just  _ did  _ that sort of thing, but he’d never been so hesitant in pursuing a girl.

But Roxy wasn’t just any other girl. She was Roxanne-goddamn-Morton, and Charlie realized, perhaps a bit belatedly, that his crush had evolved into something far, far worse.

He was in love.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (can you guys tell how real my choxy thirst has been lately)
> 
> like??? They have six stories on ao3 and I've written FOUR of them. Help me. 
> 
> //sighs
> 
> Anyway. Next chapter is the final one - well, it's more of an epilogue, really - but it has the smut you've all been waiting for! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTHING BUT SMUT

* * *

 

 

Eggsy awoke to the sensation of soft kisses being pressed to his shoulder.

He sighed contentedly and pressed his face deeper into the pillows, even as the kisses became more insistent, and were quickly joined by a pair of wandering hands. It wasn’t until a semi-hard cock pressed against the cleft of his arse that he giggled and finally turned his head, smiling lazily at the sight of a sleep-disheveled Harry Hart.

“Somebody’s eager this mornin’, huh?” he teased, but Harry only grunted in reply, and chose to grind his hips a little harder into his lover’s behind. Eggsy shivered pleasantly and turned his head back and lied on his stomach, while at the same time reaching his hands behind him to pull apart his cheeks, exposing his hole to the air. It was still decently stretched, and slick with leftover lube and traces of cum, as it should have been, considering how overzealous they’d gotten the night before. He smiled into the pillow as he heard Harry’s sharp intake of breath.

After returning from the gala, having thoroughly secured Kingsman’s future  _ and  _ Harry’s reputation, Eggsy and Harry went to the latter’s home and, well… celebrated, as it were. They were louder than usual, since Charlie had gone to spend the night at Roxy’s, and they didn’t have to worry about keeping things down for his sake - not that they really ever did that, anyway.

But, as Eggsy had learned very early on in his relationship with Harry, the older man was  _ insatiable,  _ so his early-morning ministrations were hardly surprising.

“Come on, then,” he murmured, the sound of it muffled, but still distinctive enough for Harry to understand.

Harry leaned in, his front plastered to Eggsy’s back, and indulged them both in one last, wet kiss pressed to Eggsy’s shoulder, right above where a purplish bruise had formed overnight, and then Eggsy was gasping softly as Harry slid into him with one easy push.

“ _ Shiiit…”  _ the younger man moaned. He released his grip on his arsecheeks and moved his hands to instead grip at the bedsheets. At the same time, Harry started to move; he rocked his hips slowly, letting his lover feel every single inch slide in and out. Eggsy’s own cock, trapped as it was between Eggsy’s stomach and the bed, rubbed deliciously with every thrust, the friction making Eggsy bite his lip and clench down harder on Harry’s cock.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Harry groaned. “You feel so fucking  _ good _ , Eggsy, have I told you that?”

“Only every time we do it,” Eggsy laughed, and Harry responded with smiling kisses peppered across his back. He shifted his weight a bit to gain better leverage, and when he had it, he drove in faster, pistoning his hips like a man on a mission; which, in this case, was to make Eggsy cum. He didn’t want to go  _ too  _ fast, since things got a tad rougher than normal last night, but apparently it wasn’t enough.

“Please, Harry, more,” pleaded Eggsy. 

Harry kissed the back of his neck, momentarily pausing his hips so that he could ask Eggsy if he was certain.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he explained.

Eggsy shoved his arse back insistently, but the soft, pleading look on his face as he tilted his head back to face Harry was at odds with his demanding action.

“I can take it, Harry - please, give me everythin’.” 

Harry chuckled at that. 

“My love, you already have everything I can give.”

Still, a gentleman never denied their lover’s requests, so he picked up the pace and fucked into his beloved at a much wilder rhythm. His hand slipped under Eggsy’s body and reached for his cock, curling around it so that he could pump the boy’s member in time with his thrusts. Eggsy cried out at the touch, pushing his hips back, desperate to give as much as he was getting.

Suddenly, Eggsy’s phone buzzed from its spot on the bedside table. Both men ignored it, as there were more important things to worry about - mainly, their impending orgasms.

“Oh…! Oh Christ, Harry,  _ oh!” _

He tossed his head back and gave a loud, shameless moan as he came, his spunk spurting over Harry’s knuckles and onto the bed at the same time his hole fluttered spastically around the older man’s cock.

“Fuck,” Harry growled, not relenting his pace in the slightest. But when Eggsy was done, he shifted his hips, and whimpered helplessly into his pillow, as if in great discomfort. The overstimulation was starting to get to him, and Harry was loathe to ever harm his darling, so with just the slightest amount of reluctance, Harry pulled out, his cock throbbing with protest.

Eggsy looked back at him with confused - and still unfocused - eyes.

“H-... Harry?”

Harry silenced him with kiss, and Eggsy’s phone buzzed again. Harry pulled back with a smile.

“You’d better check that, I think.”

Eggsy pouted at him, but made no argument as the older man took it upon himself to reach over and pluck his phone from its place. He handed it to Eggsy and then let the boy roll onto his side. He wrapped his arms around his waist and spooned him as he checked his messages, valiantly ignoring his rock-hard member, which was still twitching desperately between his legs.

“Who is it?” he asked, voice strained.

“Charlie,” Eggsy answered. “Wants to know if it’s safe to come home yet.”

Harry hummed. An idea popped into his head and he grinned. “Tell him two hours.”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “Why two hours, exactly?”

“I recall a certain young man promising me a “shower blowjob”, as he so eloquently put it, as thanks for letting him ride me all last night,” Harry clarified, and Eggsy bit his lip again, though he was so obviously smiling that Harry couldn’t help but kiss his jaw.

“Oh yeah? I don’t think I remember sayin’ that.”

Harry’s hands reached up and pinched Eggsy’s nipples, making the younger man yelp and squirm in his arms.

“You tease,” he replied, giving a devious smirk as Eggsy continued to squirm, but didn’t dare try and bat Harry’s hands away.

“Dirty old man,” he countered, though his voice made it seem more of a whine than an actual jab. “There’s no way you’re really fifty-one. You’re more like a horny teenager.”

“Is that a complaint?

Eggsy laughed, “ _ Fuck no.  _ Just let me recover for a minute, Haz.”

Still smiling, Harry relented, and moved to sit up. Eggsy remained lying down for a few moments, typing out his reply to Charlie. Then, after sending it, he tossed his phone aside on the bed and looked up at Harry. He reached out with his arms, wiggling his fingers in demand. Harry rolled his eyes but did what was expected of him, and scooped the younger man up until he was upright and nestled in Harry’s arms.

Eggsy kissed his cheek and then nuzzled fondly against his lover’s skin. “Mornin’, luv.”

Harry, not for the first time, felt the overwhelming surge of warmth well up in his chest, but he still managed a decent “Good morning” in reply.

When they were like this, Harry couldn’t even be bothered to think about last night’s events, as successful as they were. He didn’t care about any of it - Victoria, the customers, hell, even Charlie and Roxy were far from his mind at that point. All he could focus on was the pliant, sated body resting against him and the soft breaths it was exuding against his skin.

And that’s all he  _ was  _ focused on, at least until Eggsy’s wicked hands snuck down his chest and grip his cock around the base, giving a light teasing stroke before the boy  _ winked  _ at him and launched himself out of bed, his unsteady gait carrying him to the bathroom and leaving Harry alone in bed.

Harry stared after him for a few seconds before he chuckled quietly. Then, he was up and out of bed, his steps following after Eggsy, intent on starting yet another beautiful day by his side.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand the end. :D
> 
> I'm planning another story in this AU though, so be on the lookout! It'll be about a certain single dad finally proposing to his young boyfriend. 
> 
> (¬‿¬)


End file.
